Rovagug
History In a time so long ago that perhaps even the aboleth do not remember it, and before the entity known as Zon-Kuthon emerged from the Outer Darkness, Rovagug sought to destroy the world. Even then an ancient being, Rovagug was responsible for the destruction of countless worlds. When he turned his gaze upon a new world he was opposed by an unlikely collection of gods: Asmodeus, Calistria, Desna, Dou-Bral, Gozreh, Pharasma, and Sarenrae along with a number of other gods from more remote parts of the world. Many gods died in this battle, but their names have been forgotten; certainly the gods who sided with the Rough Beast will never be remembered. Unable, or perhaps unwilling, to destroy him, the goddess Sarenrae sliced open a hole in the Material Plane, and the archdevil Asmodeus bound him with a key only the Prince of Darkness held. This prison, known as the Dead Vault, is believed to be connected to the Misty Islands. Many believe this is the cause of the area's abnormalities. Appearance The Rough Beast's avatar appears as a monstrous, worm-like being, with innumerable limbs, eyes, claws, teeth, and other, more unmentionable parts. Although it is unknown exactly what Rovagug is or where he originated from, several theories have long been debated by scholars and theologians. One popular theory is that he is a weaker member of the dreaded Outer Gods, bent on destruction and entropy. Another hypothesis, supported by some blasphemous texts, whisper that Rovagug is instead the mightiest of the alien Qlippoth race. This latter theory holds some validity when one considers the bizarre and alien appearance of the Rough Beast. Relationships While Rovagug hates most deities equally, his rage is primarily directed at Sarenrae. She was instrumental in keeping him subdued long enough so that Asmodeus could contain him. They had already been at war against one another numerous times when Rovagug was imprisoned, and it is said that Sarenrae placed the fire of the sun at the heart of Golarion to eternally burn the Rough Beast in his prison. All other deities hate the Devourer as well, and even feuding gods join together to oppose his release. Rovagug is believed to have some relationship with the mysterious Groetus because of their mutual interest in destruction, but he has no overt ties with the God of the End Times. Church Rovagug has no large-scale, organized church, but is revered in gatherings large and small throughout Golarion. His worship is incredibly rare, as most Deities would have their followers destroy references to the Rough Beast when found. Servants Worshipers and Clergy His worshipers are savage monsters or human nihilists. They glory in destruction for its own sake and dismiss building and creating as a pastime for those too weak to destroy. Some worshipers do so out of nihilistic misery, others out of self-loathing, and yet others through a simple, burning rage towards the universe. All are dedicated to Rovagug's destructive mission. He is the primary deity of the orcs and troglodytes, and ropers consider him to be their creator-deity. Priests wear shaggy coats dyed in strange colors and hideous masks representing monstrosity and dissolution. A priest of Rovagug makes no contribution to normal society; at best, they may be (unreliable) mercenaries. They typically spend their day hunting beings and things to kill and destroy, saving only that which can be utilized in creating greater destruction. The hierarchy is based solely on raw destructive might, and to rise in the hierarchy, another must be thrown down. Church services are brutal and primitive, featuring sapient sacrifices, stomping, shouting, and breaking valuables. Temples and Shrines Churches to The Beast are banned in nearly every civilized city, and his worship is suppressed in most nations.2 Secret shrines and sacrificial sites may be recognized by the presence of the famous Fanged Maw (seen on this page), or the less common symbol, a claw surrounded by a spiral. The rare, true temples of Rovagug are built in caves and other underground locations, with a deep pit in the center (representing Rovagug's prison) that doubles as a midden. These temples also feature a "tame" monster, barely controlled by the priests, which serves as a guardian. The House of the Beast is a nigh legendary temple of Rovagug, said to have been built by a spirit birthed from the very heart of a volcano, and was the center of a multiracial cult that gained strange and terrible powers in return for sacrifice to the Great Beast. Located in the mountains, this currently ruined temple is widely avoided because of its dark reputation amongst those even aware of its presence. Holy Texts Rovagug has and needs no official holy text. He makes his desires known to his faithful by pressing his primordial and awesome thoughts directly upon their minds. These thoughts primarily concern the destruction of all that exists, and freeing the Rough Beast from his ancient tomb. Although a codified holy text would be contrary to the destructive nature of Rovagug, some unofficial writings do exist. The lunatic Chalmus Col penned the Cycle of the Beast and The Red Mark of Xhor, a bloody spiral imprinted with curses in the name of Rovagug. Holidays Any holidays celebrated by Rovagug's dedicated would be suppressed in civilized lands. There are no holidays common to all congregations. However, some orc shamans celebrate the Waking in early spring. Also, in circumstances of celestial conjunctions in the night sky, the celebration of Lastday may occur. This holiday is irregular, but more often than not occurs in autumn. Presence on Fynn The worship of Rovagug is nearly nonexistent on Fynn. Occasionally, individuals or small tribes of monsters will find their way to The House of the Beast and there attract the gaze of the Rough Beast who jumps at the chance for a servant. Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Deity Category:God Category:Religion